In the related art, component mounting devices for manufacturing liquid crystal panel substrates are provided with an ACF attachment operation unit that attaches a tape-shaped anisotropic conductive film (ACF) as an adhesion member to an end portion of the substrate, a component loading operation unit that loads (provisionally crimps) the component which has a film-shaped part such as a drive circuit on a part of the substrate where the ACF tape is attached, and component crimping operation units that crimp (perform main crimping of) the component on the substrate where the component is loaded by the component loading operation unit. Herein, the number of the component crimping operation units is two in most cases, and the ACF attachment operation unit, the component loading operation unit, a first component crimping operation unit, and a second component crimping operation unit are arranged in this order along substrate flow (for example, refer to PTL 1). Delivery of the substrate during the operation process described above is performed by a substrate transfer unit such as an arm device which is provided with a substrate adsorption unit at a tip, and processing is carried out while the substrate is being delivered during the operation process.
Some of the component mounting devices of the related art described above are component mounting devices that attach the component to only one side of the substrate. In this case, the first component crimping operation unit and the second component crimping operation unit perform the same operation. Accordingly, a component crimping operation is performed on the one side of the substrate where the component loading operation is performed by the first component crimping operation unit or the second component crimping operation unit.